


Those Tights Look Good On You - Spideypool oneshot

by wade_not_wilson



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comic Peter Parker, Comic Wade Wilson, Deadpool and Spider-man do the do, Deadpool is like awooga, Desperate Sex, Fingering, Gay Club, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Lapdance, M/M, MLM written by MLM, Peter becomes a stripper, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper, blowjob, strip club, stripdance, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wade_not_wilson/pseuds/wade_not_wilson
Summary: Peter Parker is told that he has a new mission by Nick Fury, but will it end the way he wants it to? Deadpool obviously has to be on the mission to, and what the outcome is... Changes his mind.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Those Tights Look Good On You - Spideypool oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Beware!! This is an NSFW fic, my first time at writing some of these. Go check me out on instagram @ wade.not.wilson or on twitter, @ wadenot_wilson !!!!!! love ya all!!! enjoy lovelies

The night that Peter was dreading just happened to fall on a night that college demanded he show up early for. Chemistry practical in the labs. Not like he needed it, he was about 5 lessons ahead.

However, duty called. Well, Nick Fury did. And what he called for, Peter knew he wasn't going to like, especially since it involved Deadpool. It wasn't a secret that Peter had this hatred towards Deadpool, but half of it was just the pain of not knowing about this… Strange man. I mean, who wouldn’t be curious about Deadpool? He was a tall muscular man, heavily armed and extremely talented in wielding said arms. Yet he had this light hearted personality to him, and a pair of hands Peter had to slap constantly due to them being on his ass. Of course Peter knew Deadpool’s name, but he tried to ignore that. He didn't want to establish a friend basis between them? That would be stupid. It would give the taller man ideas. Deadpool knew Peter as Spider-Man but that never stopped him from using different names, things like Webs, Spidey, even Baby Boy were spit out more often than his title. 

God, it made Peter want to strangle him in frustration. He’d always feel his cheeks heat up when he heard him call him the last name, and he knew it was only due to his embarrassment of someone not using his hero name. It wasn't because he liked it or anything. No way, Peter didn't like it one it. 

How much Peter liked him was to be put to the test. Fury specified in the mission report that he was to travel to a downtown club with Deadpool and try to scope out the bad guy they were on the hunt for this time. Peter had a time, a place, and a highly dreaded taxi ride down with the man. He grabbed his bag and got in the taxi, suit and mask on. However, Deadpool wasn't there, or at least not in his suit. There was a man in a hoodie, leather jacket and jeans, face covered by his hood. He didn't even bother to stare at Peter, who waved confusedly.  
The man sighed  
“You're lucky we have a back entrance. Bad guys can spot you in tight red spandex for miles, Baby Boy.” 

So it was Deadpool. Just in civilian clothes. Peter sighed and sat back, peeling his mask off after making sure no one saw.  
“Didn't realise it was fully undercover. I’ll have to get changed before I go in.” He huffed, expecting some civilian clothes like Deadpool. He passed a case over and the taxi stopped just outside of somewhere private, to which Peter ran out with his mask and dashed to the bathroom to get ready. Unfortunately, Deadpool followed behind and waited outside the bathroom.

Peter felt his face burn as soon as he opened the case, staring at the outfit as he lifted it out. A… White corset piece? What? Bunny ears, bunny tail, fishnet tights and high heels were all in the case, Peter having to take a step back. No no no… He couldn’t dress like that! Not in front of Deadpool.

After some convincing from himself, he slipped the outfit on and tried to rub his arms, already getting cold. He stepped outside the bathroom and he instantly felt eyes on him, the bunny ears not even on his head yet. His face was dark red, and he avoided any look at Wade’s face.  
“Do… Uh.. You want my jacket?” Deadpool eventually broke the ice, Peter giving the smallest nod. Deadpool slipped it off of his arms and slid it on Peter, who wrapped it around him instantly. Peter smiled a little and thanked him awkwardly, Deadpool coughing.  
“Those tights look good on you.” He mentioned, Peter just nodding and thanking him quickly. He wobbled back to the taxi, getting in hastily with the heels. Deadpool had to give a breath to himself before getting in the car, because despite not being able to blush, something else would be popping up if he continued to stare. 

Peter sat in the jacket the rest of the way there, trying to ignore the immediate comfort he felt swarmed by the red checkered cloth. It was fluffy on the inside, and just smelt of Wade, which surprisingly, wasn't half bad. Smelt of gunpowder and axe body spray. He’d smelt worse. Deadpool kept to himself the whole ride, clearing his throat every now and again to gain the confidence to speak. The first time Peter had heard The Merc with the Mouth to be silent. 

A few agents saw the taxi and walked over, getting Peter inside the back way, Deadpool going through the front. They basically let Peter know he was going to be doing private dances, nothing too busy, but Deadpool would be there as backup. So he thought of a plan to lure him in, putting the ears on with a gulp, grabbing a tray and starting to serve random customers, walking around the club. at every chance he got, he had to step away from hands, random perverted men feeling his legs and ass, even his waist. 

He felt another pair of hands on his waist, but drunken breath on his neck.  
“How ‘bout a lap dance, sweetheart… Mm?” He tried to sound husky and sexy, none of which Peter was attracted to at all. He wasn't even attracted to men! He nodded and placed his tray down, peeling his hands off of his waist and leading him towards the room.

He closed the curtain behind and sat him down. The only experience he'd had with strip clubs was when MJ made him play Grand Theft Auto 5 for the first time. So, he danced, or at least tried to. Whatever he was doing, the guy liked it. He kept trying to touch, the bodyguard reminding him not to. But Peter decided against that rule, sitting on his lap and asking him questions, subtle but needing a good answer. 

Just like magic? The man replied to each question, Peter only teasing further. When the agents got what they needed, Peter got off and let the man stumble out himself, too drunk to barely walk. Peter gave a soft sigh and rubbed his eyes. Why did he do that? Why did he willingly sit on his lap?

Did he enjoy that? Teasing men…  
No. He didn’t. 

Before Peter could leave, he heard a knock on the wood, Deadpool peering a head in. Peter had seen his scarred face before, just not often. So it was weird seeing him like that, usually only having seen below the nose.  
“I’m here for a private dance.” He admitted, glancing at Peter. Due to the other men peering in, Peter kept his cool and dragged him inside, closing the curtain and glaring up at him.

“You have some damn nerve, Deadpool.” Peter glared up at the man, still inches shorter despite the heels. Deadpool laughed softly and shrugged, sitting down in the chair.

“Just call me by my name.” He purred to Peter, who folded his arms in denial.

“Fine, you have some damn nerve, Wade.” He repeated, but quieter. He wasn't giving him a private dance, they’d finished the mission already. The bodyguard had even left the room! He wasn't going to do this, no matter how… Persuasive it seemed. 

“Ill pay you whatever you want. Can’t a guy get a little bit of action while he’s here?” Wade gasped and stared at him, his eyes only on Peter’s.

‘Don't do it… Don’t do it… Don’t do it…’ Raced through Peter’s head.

“You get two minutes. That’s it.” Peter replied, Wade giving a grin and sitting back.

Just like he did before, he gave a dance to the perverted man in the chair. But this time felt different. Peter’s face was a shade of crimson he never believed it could turn, and every time he stared at Wade’s face he couldn’t help but feel all… Tingly?  
What the fuck was this…

Wade felt the same, hands trailing upto Peter’s waist. Who… Didn’t remove them. He just kept dancing, Wade’s hands slowly going to his hips and around.

Wade’s hands on Peter’s ass were nothing new, but this time didnt feel so bad. Peter moved closer as he danced, brushing lightly against his jeans. He wasn't purposefully trying to be a tease, but it just felt like he should. In the moment of course. He found himself climbing on and sitting against him, hands trailing up and down his chest. 

The rest of the dance… Well…  
It was already way over 2 minutes, their earpieces already turned off. The agents decided they didnt want to know, leaving them to their mounds of sexual tension between the two men. 

Wade glanced up at Peter, who’d taken the ears off, inches close to his face. The red had died down, but he was still just as flustered.  
“Hey…” He mumbled, breath hitting Wade’s face. Wade gave a cheeky smile, glancing at the boy’s lips instead.  
“Hey…” He whispered, still staring. He glanced back up quickly

“Can I? Yknow, always nice to ask for consent beforehand, it's what a good upstanding citizen would d-“ Wade rambled, only for lips to be smashed into his.

Peter had no clue what was happening or why he felt compelled to kiss him. But it happened. And he loved it. It took Wade a few seconds to kiss back, holding his waist again and bringing him closer to his body. Lips were parted and Wade groaned, pushing his tongue in already, earning a moan from the boy who sat on his lap. He couldn’t help it after that, his strong hands gripping Peter’s waist and bucking his hips up to meet the white corset. The brunette gasped at the burst of electricity he felt, kissing more passionately. Needier than he’d ever been with anyone. 

His hips moved down on Wade’s, not even being able to think straight anymore. Heh. Hips moved and tongues clashed, Peter actually trying to fight for dominance. He had no clue as to why he even thought he'd win, but he tried. Only to be overpowered and practically man handled, picked up and pressed against the wall with a soft growl.  
“Go on… I dare you…” He whispered in his ear, to which Peter scrunched his face up tight and bit his lip.

“L-Let’s take it somewhere else… I don't exactly wanna do it here.” He said quickly, Wade’s facade breaking down into whining like a toddler, placing him on the ground.

The red jacket was back on and hand was in hand, Wade being dragged to another taxi. Peter said the address quickly, holding Wade’s hand in his still. The car ride back felt like eternity, the two men itching to tear each other’s clothes off. It didn't help that Wade slipped his hand down his thigh and in between his legs, gripping it in his hands. 

The taxi arrived, Peter throwing all the money he had at the driver and dragging Wade out by the sleeve of his hoodie, fumbling for his keys. Wade waited impatiently, whining and groaning as Peter fumbled around, eventually unlocking the door and slamming it shut behind them.

The heels and jacket were tugged off, Wade being dragged back to the bedroom, falling back on it as soon as he felt the frame. Peter climbed on top, already trying to undo the bigger man’s jeans, face going that shade of red again. Sure, he didn't think he liked men, but even when he was with women had made sure to have lube, seeing as MJ complained all of the time. He used his webs, opened the draw and dragged the bottle out, tossing that, and a condom to Wade.

Who had to pause, staring up at Peter.  
“Damn, this been on your mind a lot, huh?” He teased, to which he huffed back at him.  
“No, for your information, they’re only there for emergencies.” He replied.

With a flip, Peter was laying on his back, Wade on top.  
“Sure, Spidey.” He grinned. Blue met brown, and Peter felt his guard instantly drop.

“My name is Peter.” He admitted, Wade blinking a little. He smiled softly, poking Peter’s thighs with the half ripped tights, Wade being the cause of them of course. 

“That’s a cute name. I think i’ll call you Petey-Pie…” He grinned, moving to pull his hoodie and shirt off, Peter watching.  
He knew Wade wasn't one for showing his body, and he always tried to respect it… But God with a chest like that? Peter was mad at him for keeping it hidden away for so long. 

Then came the teasing, Peters hands sliding up and down his chest, and Wade’s hands down his legs and his thighs specifically. Moans echoed throughout the apartment, Peter watching Wade with puppy eyes as he coated his fingers with the lube, wanting to at least ease him into all of it. Clothes after clothes were ripped off until Peter was naked, Wade almost so. He moved so his ass was open for Wade to ease him.  
So it’s what he did, pushing in one finger at a time, Peter gasping with each finger, winces and shudders just turning too soft moans. Wade curled his fingers, moving the three inside of him with a bigger grin, watching the boy beneath him just writhe in pleasure, gasping and moaning for more. When he knew he was ready, he pulled his fingers out and wiped it on the bed-sheet, taking the condom in his hands. Peter webbed it away from him, already a hot mess.  
“Let me do it…” He mumbled to him, Wade giving a grin and leaning back, undoing his boxers. Peter leaned forward, rubbing it a little before watching Wade’s reaction, smiling slightly at the little moan he earnt. He suddenly had an idea, bending forward and taking the tip in his mouth, wanting to wet it before applying the condom. Wade gasped and bucked his hips into Peter’s mouth, grabbing his hair tight in his hand. Whatever move Peter decided to use, goddamn it riled him up. Tongue slid up Wade’s shaft, trying not to choke on the amount he had. He pulled his mouth off with a little pop and slid the condom on him, hearing more groans and shudders come from the man above. 

Peter was pushed to lay down, Wade placing his knees in between Peter’s legs, his legs slowly wrapping around the man’s waist. Wade looked at Peter yet again for consent, who nodded and dragged him in for a kiss as he pushed it in. The kiss was broken up by Peters moans, hands gripping onto Wade’s back and nails digging into his skin. Not that Wade minded of course. 

He let him adjust to the size before moving slowly, Peter’s moans filling up his ear. The boy was in pure ecstasy, and Wade… Loved it. Holy fuck, it was hot.  
As time went on, Wade’s thrusts got more needier, more heavy and faster, Peter just taking it all in and moaning. Each hard thrust hit his prostate, sending his head spinning, his whole body just clinging to Wade. He knew he was close, not even managing the words to let him know, he just choked out noises before spilling all over his chest, broken moans slipping from his mouth.

Wade grunted and moaned as Peter tightened around him, gripping his hips as he went faster, not even thinking about how fast or hard he was going, growing closer.  
Within a few seconds, he came and filled up the condom, moaning against Peter’s shoulder and holding him close, panting for air. 

Peter tried calming his breath too, tired but somehow just… Needing more. He looked up at Wade, smiling weakly as he panted, kissing him softly for the third time that night. It just… Felt right. 

He couldn’t like men… Could he?  
Either way, he knew he liked the fuck out of what just happened. 

Wade pulled out with a soft groan, slipping the condom off, tying it before throwing it in the bin. He chuckled and laid down next to Peter, bringing him into his arms as he noticed him try to calm down, panting slightly.  
“Enjoy?” He asked Peter, who gave a half arsed nod and a nuzzle into his neck, arms and legs wrapping around him gently. 

Wade gave a soft chuckle and started to run his hands through Peter’s hair, letting the boy go to sleep. He’d decided he'd stay up for a bit longer, glancing over Peter’s features.

He knew he was lucky, and he was so glad and happy he'd set that mission up. He was glad he’d persuaded Fury to change it. He was extra glad Peter agreed to the dance, because they both needed that.

He didn't doubt it would happen again in the morning either. So, he closed his eyes and tried to get some shut eye, falling asleep at the idea of there being something more than that rivalry between the two.


End file.
